


Happiness and Sorrow

by KillerGhoul



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 08:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerGhoul/pseuds/KillerGhoul
Summary: All good things must come to an end.





	Happiness and Sorrow

Negan is a man who does enjoy the little things in life. He'll never turn down a good plate of wings that are so spicy they make you shit hell fire. He's the undefeated king when it comes to playing Smash Brothers, and Halo. Those are only a couple of the little things that make him smile. 

 

Negan is also a man who appreciates the bigger things as well. Like his marriage to the most fucking awesome man in the whole wide world, and his two beautiful children whom he raises with said man. 

 

In general, Negan has many things that bring him true happiness. 

 

He thinks this as he is sitting on the couch with Rick nestled against him in his arms. The kids are sitting in front of the coffee table on their bean bag chairs. There are pizza boxes, bowls of snacks, and sodas scattered around the coffee table. 

 

They're watching Wonder Woman. Sometimes Negan finds it silly that they watch movies about pretend superheroes when real ones roamed the earth everyday. What more is that his kids find someone as fake as Batman to be better than Tony Stark. Negan finds it absolutely funny. 

 

“What are you chuckling about?”

 

Negan tightens his hold on the man. He kisses the top of his head, and then peers at Carl and Judith tossing popcorn into each other's mouths. 

 

“Can't help it. My life is too fucking good.”

 

“Language, Daddy!”

 

Negan smiles. 

 

His life really is good. 

 

Like everything else though, all good things must come to an end.

 

“DADDIES!!!!!!!”

 

Both men are brought to alert as Judith is hopping up from her bean bag chair, screaming her head off. She holds up her hand, and to Negan’s shock, the hand was turning into ash right in front of him. 

 

“DAD! NEGAN!” Carl to began yelling, the same thing happening to him.

 

Before Negan could even get to his feet from the couch, both of his beautiful children turned completely to ash. Then the ash disappeared as well. 

 

“Rick, Rick, what happen to our babies!” he exclaimed, turning to his husband. Only, Rick had faded as well. The last trace of his ashes disappearing into nothingness.

 

Negan howled in agony. He tossed the pillows and cushions of the couch - desperately trying to find Rick. He even went over to the bean bags his kids had been just sitting on, and ripped them open with his bare hands.

 

This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't be fucking happening. His family couldn't have fucking disappeared on him. It. Wasn't. Fucking. Possible! 

 

Only it was, as he would later find out. It was possible for his family, and half of all life to be snapped away into nothing. Just like that.

 

Negan is a man who tasted true happiness. It wouldn't compare to the sour taste of sorrow that would plague him for the next years of his life. 

 

His life wasn't that good after all.

 

 

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any and all grammar, punctuation, and spelling mistakes I may have missed while editing. 
> 
> Feel free to comment or leave a Kudos ❤️😊
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you~


End file.
